Brittanalia
by TheLittlestVAMPIRE10
Summary: a thing i had to do or school. its weird. the story of the creation of IM-ing


Brittanalia

By Britta Gunneson 2/10/09

Once there was a goddess named Brittanalia. She was the goddess of entertainment, patron of clumsiness and laughter. She was very clever, because she was the daughter of Hermes; and loved meadows and valleys; as she was a Limoniad nymph's daughter. She was the creator of many things, such as television, computers, and air hockey. Brittanalia had stopped living on Mt Olympus when many of the younger gods had become jealous of her many abilities, and had started to hold grudges against her. So instead she had persuaded Demeter to create her the Beautiful, vast garden of Supmylo, a name that was Olympus backwards and carried the opposite characteristics as well. When she had first moved there, she had been very lonely; so she had asked her greatest friends to come live in Supmylo with her. They were Aphrodite's daughter, Sidnessis, goddess of teenage love and crushes; Alyssiania, Demeter's daughter, Persephone's twin, goddess of winter; Zeus' daughter Mariscila, goddess of mythological creatures; and Hades' son Maxxius, god of rock and roll and craziness. They were all very happy there and that made Brittanalia's job very easy there. It let her create many things to improve the entertainment of the world.

Usually they were things created out of problem. And since gods are immortal, they still fix things today. This is the story of a newer trend being created out of a problem. When Persephone lives in the underworld with Hades, as you know, Demeter makes things stop growing. This is where Alyssania's job comes in. Alyssiania must go around the world and cover it with snow, ice, and cold. But during that time she desperately misses her friends at Supmylo, and they miss her- except Maxxius. But that was because Maxxius' father and Alyssania's mother were mad at each other about the Persephone dilemma.

One spring, Brittanalia noticed how badly Alyssiania missed them while she was gone. Deciding she needed to do something about it, Brittanalia set off to her workroom in her palace in the center of Supmylo. She loved her workroom, it was full of games, toys from her childhood, and incomplete things worked on, but given up on. As she sat at her desk, she noticed a note on her desk. It was from Maxxius. The note read "Hey, what are doing?" she laughed, and took a pen to hastily scribble "nothing trying to think of how to help Alyssiania. Any ideas?" Then she gave it to her rainbow-colored bird, Carina, as she waited for him to reply, she thought about how long this took, even though his stony home was only a few yards away. "That's it!" she cried. Then she flew to her computer and stated to work her magic. She created boxes that let you type and sends the message instantly, and usernames that were used for identification. She called it instant messaging. Then another note fell on her desk. It read "I know you will think of something."

She sent the program to her friends and Sidnessis was the first to add the program. As Sidnessis wrote, she decided that formal sentences took too long, so she shortened words and created flirty smileys. This was good and was later adapted as common for all IM-ing conversations. Then Mariscila added the program. She thought the pages were too bland. So she took her creatures and created icons to identify people and backgrounds to spice up the pages. This was greatly approved of and is also normality for IM-ing. Then Maxxius added the program and got annoyed because he couldn't tell when someone was IM-ing him. So he took his noise and created snippets of music and words to make alerts. The girls thought this was very cool, and so Brittanalia added that to it as well. After they decided it was perfect enough for even the gods, they presented it to Alyssiania. She was so happy for it, and so thankful, that the next winter she took it with her when she left, and placed all over the word. And so that was how it spread for everyone to be able to communicate instantly over a computer. All thanks to a goddess trying to help a friend.


End file.
